


They Have a Rule About That

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke, Clarke Griffin/ Lexa - Freeform, Clexa, Clexa smut, Don't read, F/F, Fluff, Lexa's past, Modern AU, Past Issues, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, argue, argument, both are alive, challenge, clexa sex, cry, explicit - Freeform, fight, if you are triggered by parents fighting, just a little spat, lexa - Freeform, lexa little spoon, lol, married clexa, no one dies, no sex for a week, one shots, they are in love, titus is the dog's name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muti-chapter modern married Clexa AU. First chapter summary: Clarke and Lexa have an argument. One-shots mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They have a rule about that

**Author's Note:**

> Got a specific anon request for a fic rec that was a one-shot of au clexa having an argument. I couldn't really find too many so I just wrote one. First fanfic, sorry for any mistakes. No archive warnings but if you are triggered by mentions of parents fighting you may want to skip this fic.  
> My tumblr is clexcited

When Lexa steps off of the elevator on their floor, she slips her iphone out of her briefcase and clicks the home button. She looks down to check the time, 3:14 AM, “damn it” she whispers to herself. She hadn’t even realized how late it was. Lexa turns the key to their apartment door as slowly as she can, before closing it gently behind her. She had no doubt that Clarke would be asleep already and she didn’t want to wake her. She walks into the kitchen and places her briefcase on the table before slipping off the fitted jacket of her pantsuit and slipping it over the back of one of the chairs at the breakfast bar.

All of the lights in the apartment were off except for the lamp in the living room that Clarke always left on for her when she was working late. The lamp provided just enough light that it leaked into the open concept kitchen so Lexa didn’t bump into anything, but she had failed to notice that their dog, Titus, was asleep on the couch. “Strange…” she thought to herself. Titus had a tendency to join them at the foot of their king-size bed right as they were trying to fall asleep. Lexa walked over to her bedroom and lightly pushed the door open.

“Where were you?” Lexa hears her wife ask from the bed. In her exhaustion, she also hadn’t noticed the light peeking out from under the door to their room. Lexa stopped in the doorway facing Clarke who was sitting propped up against some pillows with the tv on which she muted when Lexa walked in.

“At work, one of the partners at the firm has the flu so she asked me to compile some of the briefs that she would need for next week’s case and I…”

“No. That’s not what I meant. I know you were at work. I meant why weren’t you at the restaurant? Babe, my mom’s birthday dinner was tonight and you promised to meet me there at 8:30.” Clarke isn’t raising her voice, they had a rule about that, but Lexa can feel the hurt in her voice from across the room.

“Shit,” Lexa mumbles quietly, “I’m so sorry sweetheart, I completely forgot.”

“Babe, this was really important,” Clarke replies, “my mom already thinks you work too much and I assured her that you’d be there and you weren’t. Do you know how embarrassed I was? I get that things happen but Lex, where has your head been lately?”

“Clarke, I feel awful. I’ve just been trying really hard to impress the partners at work. There’s a rumor going around that there’s going to be layoffs and we both know I can’t afford to lose my job right now.”

The silence in the room was deafening.

Clarke responded, her voice low and with an unmistakable edge, “what is that supposed to mean?”

“well um…I mean,” Lexa couldn’t find the words to say this in a way that wouldn’t hurt her wife “you’ve been saying for a while now that the gallery is just going through a bit of a slow period and you said you were going to get a second job if we needed, and like, if you don’t cut your spending a bit you are _going_ to need to…”

“Lex are you serious? I bought a few dresses because I wanted to look nice at all those work functions you drag me to…”

“Sweetie you already look beautiful in whatever you wear and…”

“That’s not the point!” Clarke yelled. Lexa froze. She saw Clarke’s blue eyes widen with realization…she had yelled at Lexa.

They had a rule about that.

Lexa moved over to the bed and sat on her side with her feet on the floor. Her hands were gripping the bed on either side of her thighs.

Clarke leaned over and tried to put her hand on the back of Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa flinched. Clarke took her hand away.

Growing up, Lexa’s parents fought a lot. She would hide in her bed, hands pressed against her ears trying to drown out the yelling but somehow she could never drown it out completely. Eventually it would grow quiet before she could hear her mother’s gentle sobs after the front door slammed, her father leaving to get some air.

Ever since, yelling was Lexa’s weakness. She could handle it in the courtroom, it’s when she shined, but when it was coming from someone she cared about, her tears were instantly triggered and she was brought back to those days of hiding under the covers, wishing her parents would just get a divorce. When she and Clarke had first started dating and Lexa had opened up to Clarke about it, they had made a rule. No yelling. Not when they could help it.

“I’m sorry I yelled.” Clarke says gently, remorse evident in her tone.

Lexa turned to face Clarke on the bed. She could see where Lexa’s eye makeup had run down her face just barely. Her hair was back in its usual braids and Clarke’s guilt doubled two-fold when she thought about how beautiful her wife was and how much it hurt to see her hurting.

“I’m sorry I missed your mother’s dinner. I’ll call her in the morning to apologize. I know I’ve been spacey lately, it’s just stress.”

“I know it is Lex, and I’m sorry you’re so stressed. Look I think we both need a vacation, we haven’t had a real one since our honeymoon and that was nearly four years ago.”

“I agree, but money really is tight right now...” Lexa replied quietly, not wanting to upset Clarke again.

“Babe, one of the reasons I was so upset that you weren’t at dinner was because there was something that I wanted to tell you and my mom. Something I wanted to celebrate. I got a new job” Clarke said smiling.

“Oh my goodness love are you serious?!? Where?” Lexa asked excitedly.

“Yes I’m serious,” Clarke smiled even wider, “at New York University! They were looking for an art professor and one of their deans is a fan of my work! He said it couldn’t be official until they were sure that there was interest in the course, but we found out last week after registration that the class is full for the fall semester!”

“Princess, that’s amazing!” Lexa dove onto Clarke and wrapped her arms tightly around her, her head pressed tightly to her chest.

“Thanks Lex. Just call me Professor Griffin-Woods” Clarke said with a suggestive tone, making Lexa look up to see the smirk on her face.

“Mmmm ya know, that’s something I may enjoy doing a little too much, _professor_ ” Lexa replied, with a wide grin on her face before leaning up to capture Clarke’s lips with her own.

“Mmmm,” Clarke hummed into the kiss before pulling away, “as much as I would love for this to continue, I’m pretty exhausted.”

“Fine. I guess we’ll have plenty of time for that on vacation.” Lexa said before she winked and rolled off of Clarke to get ready for bed.

“Hey Lex?”

“Yeah Babe?”

“I love you.” Clark said smiling warmly.

“I love you too, _professor_ ” Lexa replied smiling.


	2. One tough week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke challenges Lexa to go a week without having sex. Of course, Clarke doesn't exactly make that easy for Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said that it was going to be a one-shot...but I was inspired by some tumblr prompts. If you find blatant spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know. Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Also, this chapter is much more explicit than the last (note that the rating has changed) so if you aren't into that, don't read.

Lexa shifts in her seat at the desk. At this point, just hearing her phone vibrate on the table was enough to send an uncomfortable pulse right to her center. She knew that it would be from Clarke. For the past few hours, Clarke has been sending Lexa very naughty texts between classes while Lexa was trying to focus on her work. Actually, she had been doing it for the past week.  

“Hey sexy wife. I can’t believe it’s raining so hard outside. Everything is getting soooo wet ;) “

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you tell me how wet it is” Lexa replied quickly, trying to get under Clarke’s skin as much as she was getting under Lexa’s.

She reached for her phone, probably a little too quickly, the second she heard it start vibrating indicating Clarke’s reply.

“Mm, well from what I can tell, it’s soaking wet” Clarke’s text said.

“Babeeee, I have work to do! Unless of course you are going to follow through and finally stop teasing…??” Lexa replied, waiting a few minutes, letting Clarke feel the anticipation.

“Oh so sorry Lex, I know vibration can be a little distracting for you sometimes… Maybe turn your phone off ;)” Lexa read Clarke’s text and whimpered just slightly. Thankfully she had gotten a promotion which came with a tiny little office of her own. Especially since the very next text was a pic of Clarke, in her office at the university, wearing a top that revealed so much cleavage that it sent Lexa’s pulse racing.

Normally Lexa loved receiving a couple of cute or inappropriate texts from Clarke throughout the day but this week it was had actually been painful. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing. This whole thing had started exactly 6 days, 19 hours ago.

So, what exactly happened 6 days, 19 hours ago? Well, she and Clarke decided to have a movie date at home because with their crazy schedules, they hadn’t had too much time for each other lately. Lexa got home first so she laid out pillows and blankets in front of the couch. She and Clarke had finally decided to watch the new “Hunger Games” film (okay so it wasn’t really new anymore since it had come out like 3 months ago). She flipped to the on-demand channel and paid for the film. After it was set up and ready to watch, she ordered some food from their favorite Chinese food restaurant and laid on the couch waiting for her wife to come home.

Finally she heard the key turn in the lock, signaling her wife’s arrival. As soon as she had put her purse down on the table she called for her wife, “Lex? I’m home!” Lexa walked into the kitchen and leaned against the refrigerator as her wife put away her umbrella into the closet. She was watching her, wondering how, even at the end of a long day at work, her wife could still be so impossibly beautiful. “Babe you’re staring,” Clarke said smirking at her as she slipped off her shoes. “Can’t help it,” Lexa replied, finally going over to connect her lips with her beautiful wife’s.

 “I missed you” Clarke said, humming into the kiss.

“Good. I missed you too” Lexa said smiling. Clarke quirked an eyebrow, “good?” she asked.

“Yes, good,” Lexa replied, “Because I’ve got plans for you after our movie date. Glorious, hot, I’ve missed you so much, plans” Lexa said smiling wide at her wife’s slight blush.

“Well damn, now I want to skip the movie!” Clarke teased, her arms wrapped tightly around Lexa whose hands slowly rubbed up and down her arms, while leaning slightly away from Clarke to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

“Nope! That will have to wait. We’ve been saying we would watch this movie forever, so that’s what we are doing,” Lexa said, pecking her wife on the cheek and disconnecting from her after hearing the doorbell ring.

“I’ll go get the food, and you can go change if you want and then make yourself comfy” Lexa said.

Clarke made her way to their room to change and then went over to the couch as Lexa went to her briefcase on the table to grab her wallet.

Forty-five minutes later the food was gone and Clarke was snuggled up against Lexa, enjoying her warmth along with the movie. All of a sudden, an action scene came on screen and after it was over, she heard her wife make the faintest groaning sound. Clarke leaned her head back to look at Lexa and quirk her eyebrow at her, questioning what the noise was about. Now it was Lexa who blushed a little and just shook her head and played it off like it was nothing. Clarke giggled and leaned back a bit more, now staring at Lexa, trying to make her face her.

“And what, might I ask, was that noise?” Clarke asked, her voice full of teasing. She reached one hand up to Lexa’s cheek that was on the opposite side from her and gently guided her face towards her own direction. Lexa was trying hard not to make eye contact.

“Clarke, it was nothing, let’s just watch.” Lexa replied, desperately trying to change the subject. Clarke reached over for the remote and paused the movie. She learned in and kissed Lexa neck, lingering for a few seconds before moving up to her ear, “come on, tell me,” Clarke asked sensuously.

“Ughhh Clarke. It’s nothing. It’s just, well…um..I don’t know, that…” Lexa stumbled over her words, “that actress, she, I guess, I don’t know… she’s kinda hot. I obviously only have eyes for you, and she doesn’t even compare but, ugh, Clarke don’t look at me like that,” Clarke was teasing Lexa by giving her puppy dog eyes and feigned being much more hurt than she was. “Clarke you asked! You are the hottest, sexiest woman I have ever seen, but come on don’t you think that actress, what’s her name? Anyway, that she was just kinda hot sweating like that, with that tight outfit on?”

Lexa was now a deep shade of red. Clarke loved making her confident, lawyer wife, squirm a little. “Her name is Jennifer Lawrence and fine, she is kinda hot but to be honest her guy friend, Gale, isn’t half bad either” Clarke replied smiling at Lexa.

“Ummm, you did not just go there” Lexa said before catching Clarke off guard by wriggling her fingers into her sides, making Clarke squeal.

“okay…but..you..ahhhh, Lexa” Clarke tried to get words out between laughs and breaths, “you are infinitely hotter, no….Lexa..please….ahhh” at her pleading Lexa decided to show Clarke some mercy and stopped her tortuous tickling. She gave Clarke a quick kiss while she caught her breath before pulling her back into her side to cuddle some more.

“Now,” Lexa said reaching for the remote, “can we please finish the film?”

“As you wish” Clarke replied, clutching Lexa a little tighter.

Now they were getting closer to the end of the film when another action scene came on. This time, there was a brief close-up of the main character, Katniss’, ass. Lexa instinctively let out the quietest, most imperceptible moan that really only Clarke could pick-up on.

Clarke sat up and lightly shoved her wife’s shoulder. “God Lex, I swear to god you have the hormones of a 14-year old boy.”

Lexa gave a tiny embarrassed smile and replied, “Princess, I honestly didn’t mean to”.

“Seriously babe you are always so horny, which don’t get me wrong, I love, but I bet you couldn’t go a week without sex.” Clarke said smirking, with a hint of challenge in her eyes.

Lexa got a little defensive, “um, excuse me I definitely could go a week without sex.” The voice in Lexa’s head was telling her that this was bet that she should definitely not take, but she couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t turn down a challenge.

“Oh yeah? Fine. No sex for a week. Also no touching yourself. If you think I won’t be able to tell, think again” Clarke challenged.

Against her better judgment, Lexa accepted. That was how she found herself in her office, thighs pressed together just enough to put a little pressure where she desperately needed it. She had clearly underestimated how difficult Clarke would make this for her. More than once, right as Lexa was about to get into bed at night, Clarke had laid on top of the covers, stared Lexa right in the eye and slowly moved her hand down her torso and into her own lacy underwear, slipping her fingers into her folds to pleasure herself. The sound of Clarke’s moans alone nearly made Lexa give in and tell her she won, just so that she could replace Clarke’s fingers with her own. But no, she was just too damn competitive.

As the week wore on, Clarke’s texts got increasingly more explicit. Clarke also had ways of shutting down the mood as soon as their texting became too hot. Just yesterday, Clarke had been texting Lexa about how she was going to take a bath after work, and slowly bring herself to orgasm and there was nothing that Lexa could do to help. She then started describing all of the wonderfully sexy things that she was going to do to Lexa when this challenge was over, that is, if Lexa could last the full week. Right as Lexa thought she would break and tell her wife the two words that would finally mean she could drive home and have some relief (“you win”), her phone had vibrated and up popped a picture of a rather large, veiny dick. Startled, and pretty grossed out, she dropped her phone on the ground and shuttered a little. Well, at least she would be able to hold out a little longer, she thought to herself.

“eww gross, you suck” Lexa texted back as soon as she dared to pick up her phone.

“Not for another day and half I don’t ;)” Clarke replied, cheeky as ever.

Since Clarke’s challenge had started 6 days and 19 hours ago, Lexa only had to make it through the rest of the day until she could finally have sex with her wife again. It was five o’clock and she would be heading out soon to go home. She grabbed her phone, which mercifully hadn’t vibrated for a while (Clarke was probably in the middle of teaching her last class of the day), and texted Clarke, “tonight makes 1 full week. In exactly 5 hours, your ass is mine”.

“Five hours is a long time :P” Clarke texted back.

When Lexa finally got back to her apartment around 5:45, she was surprised to see that the lights were on. Her wife had made it home first. “Um Clarke?” Lexa called out.

“yeah babe?”  Clarke replied, stepping out of their bedroom carrying a basket of laundry to fold in the living room like she always did.

When she put the basket down, she was standing in just a lacy bra and underwear (Lexa’s favorite). “Um, what do you think you’re doing?” was all Lexa could say as she shamelessly stared at her wife’s body. “What? You thought I would make these last few hours easy for you?” Clarke said, walking toward Lexa and stepping behind her. She put one hand on Lexa’s hip and used the other to move Lexa’s hair away from the back of her neck before placing a kiss on the exposed skin. From the heat and increasing dampness between her legs, Lexa knew that the next few hours would be torture.

Clarke stepped back from Lexa, went over to the laundry and started folding. “After I finish folding the laundry I think I’m gonna do some yoga, you’re welcome to join me” Clarke said with her back to Lexa who was sitting on the couch now, trying not to stare at Clarke’s perfect ass. “Ya know, I’m good. Thanks though. I think I’m just gonna go read” Lexa replied before getting up and heading into the bedroom. She knew her resolve was now shaky at best, but she was determined to make it the full week.

10 minutes later, while Lexa was lying down in their room trying to read, Clarke came strolling into their bedroom with her yoga mat, placing it on the floor next to Lexa’s side of the bed. The first time that Clarke bent forward into a downward facing dog position, Lexa couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips. Though she couldn’t see her face, Lexa knew Clarke’s facial expression was probably very smug. While Clarke completed her yoga and the minutes ticked slowly by, Lexa was able to contain her moans but she didn’t really get much reading done. Around 7:00, Clarke rolled up her mat and told Lexa she was going to take a nice hot shower in their master bathroom, inviting Lexa to join her. Lexa declined, saying she was going to head into the living room to watch some TV.

About 15 minutes after she heard the shower turn on, Lexa started to hear the moans spilling out of the bathroom over the sound of the water running. She tried to ignore every cell in her body that was pulling her towards the bathroom but after another 10 minutes of non-stop moaning, she couldn’t deny herself any longer. She marched over to the bathroom door, steadied herself and slowly opened it. Through the steamy glass shower door, she could make out her wife’s beautiful figure. She could tell that her wife was standing directly under the water with a hand between her legs and as another moan filled the bathroom, Lexa’s clothes practically removed themselves. Once she had rid herself of every article of clothing, she took a step forward towards the shower and opened the glass door, partially startling Clarke who hadn’t heard her come in.

A smirk crept onto Clarke’s face, and as she was about to say something, Lexa placed a finger over her lips silencing her. “You win” was all Lexa said before removing her finger from Clarke’s mouth and kissing her deeply. Clarke moaned again and Lexa reveled in the fact that finally she was the one inducing this sound from her gorgeous wife. After backing her up to the wall of the shower, Lexa slipped a thigh between Clarke’s legs, putting pressure on her clit as one hand found its way into Clarke’s hair while the other palmed her breast. Lexa could feel the slickness on her thigh that wasn’t just from the shower and as Clarke began to kiss and nip at her neck, she could feel the heat between her own legs increasing. Clarke moaned out Lexa’s name while she practically rode Lexa’s leg. “Miss me?” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear. Clarke just groaned in response.

“Inside” Clarke moaned into Lexa’s neck and Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. She pulled her leg back and quickly replaced it with her hand, cupping Clarke’s sex. She lightly circled a finger around Clarke’s clit before slipping in a finger. Clarke’s own hand found its way between Lexa’s legs and Lexa gasped at the contact as Clarke traced her fingers through Lexa’s folds. After a few minutes, Lexa added a second finger, pumping into Clarke slowly. As she began to feel her own peak approaching, Clarke reached down, stopped Lexa’s hand and switched their positions, pushing Lexa against the wall of the shower. She removed her hand from between Lexa’s legs and instead placed her thigh up against her center, much as Lexa had done earlier to Clarke. It had been so long that Clarke had Lexa writhing after just a few minutes. When Clarke could feel Lexa getting close she pulled back, causing Lexa to let out a desperate whine. Clarke leaned in close and whispered, “Not yet, I’ve got plans for you”. She winked and reached her hand out to turn of the shower. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led her out of the shower, each of them wrapping a towel around themselves after exiting. Once they both dried off a bit, Clarke led Lexa over to the bed.

A few hours later, Lexa was lying on her stomach while Clarke was next to her, tracing patterns on her back with her fingertips. “So,” Clarke began, “couldn’t even go a week, huh” Clarke chuckled.

“Hey!” Lexa replied, propping herself up on her elbow to face her wife, “I made it most of the way. Come on, you gotta admit you were at least a little impressed by how long I lasted”.

“Okay, fair enough. You did last about 6 days longer than expected.” Clarke smiled.

Lexa then reached for a pillow and threw it at her wife.

“Hey! What was that for?” Clarke asked.

“For sending that awful dick pic!” Lexa replied, making a disgusted face.

Both girls laughed, soaking in the other’s company before taking their usual spooning positions, Lexa as the little spoon, and falling into a restful sleep wrapped in each other’s loving arms.

 

 


End file.
